Lily Daimido "Hitachiin"
Lily Damido "Hitachiin" '''(リリー・ダミド「日立院」, ''Rirī damido `Hitachi-in) is the younger adopted sister Hikaru Hitachiin and the adopted sister of Kaoru Hitachiin, and is in Class 1-A with her adoptive brothers; Kaoru, Hikaru and fellow Host Club member, Haruhi Fujioka. Despite being from the British Royal Family, Lily is more down-to-earth, does not bear a majestic air, and is very generous, a trait not shared by her deceased parents and deceased twin sister; Sakura Damido Windsor. She is also the main character in the fanfiction; Ouran High School Host Club: Poisonous Blood, a fan-fiction about her experiences, backstory, and life. Personality Lily is the adopted sister of the Hitachiin identical twins. She is introduced when her twins drag Haruhi Fujioka over to the house she shares with two of her classmates. Being in the same class as Haruhi, she is the person that Haruhi is implied to have a crush on, as she is so sweet that people can`t help but fall into love with her. Despite her easy-going nature there are times where she shows a more dark side, where she gives off a dark aura that terrifies everybody around her into submission. As, her parents died in a car crash the way they raised Lily, left scars on her and she prefers not to interact with people. In the Host Club, she is the gentle Goddess of the Earth, as well as being shy. She is famous for her "Forbidden Warrior Maiden" package, carrying out a date simulation for males and females alike for the entertainment of her female and male customers. As, a member of the British Royal Family, she is more wealthy than the Hitachiin identical twins, and as a adopted member of the Hitachiin twins even more so. However, her wealth increases more so when she was adopted by the Hitachiin Family. Her wealth however does not make her personality change, and in fact she resents her wealth seeing it as a tie to ascend to a throne she doesn`t want. She possessed a intimate understanding of poison from the time she was a young child, experimenting with her poison resistance to increase her resistance to it, before her biological parents caught her. They started experimenting on her, and did such unethical experiments on her, that even the Nobles of Great Britain, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland were unnerved. Eventually, they petitioned a law in Parliament to get her adopted by a wealthy, rich and Japanese high-ranking family to save her from her parents. Unfortunately, her parents and twin sister upon learning of this plan were about to kill her, but she was rescued by her personal Assassin and Bodyguard; Shaka of the House of Vermilion. He killed her parents, and boarded a plane with her, before taking her to the house of the people who were adopting her. In her first years there, she was emotionless, cared about nothing, and would only drink poison at meal-times a habit that horrified even her adoptive identical twins. Later on, they learned it was because of abuse sustained at the hands of her biological parents. With, coaxing she became happy again, but was very withdrawn clinging to her twins. During, her bad days, she is emotionless to her very core, cares about nothing and can even make the other members of the Host Club freeze in place. Lily is born underneath the sign of Capricorn, the Goat. The positive traits of this sign are responsible, disciplined, self-control, good managers; the negative traits being know-it-all, unforgiving, condescending, expecting the worst. She refers to Tamaki as "Captain" in the English version and as "Tamaki-san" in the Japanese version. Appearance When not in uniform, Lily wears a robe woven with the finest fabrics, with a black dress underneath her robe that exposes her shoulders. In the manga, she has pale-blonde hair, tied up into a ponytail at the back of her hair with a black ribbon. Lily has also dyed her hair summer green to fit with her image as the "Earth Goddess" among her classmates. She is described to be a athletic girl, and is known to never wear the girl uniform despite being a girl, she can pass for a boy easily. After graduating and becoming a college student, Lily dyes her hair black and starts wearing a Varsity College Team Outfit when not in a College uniform. Lily`s rose color in the Host Club is black. In Japanese culture, this signifies hatred, matching her quite well with her hatred towards her deceased parents and deceased twin sister. In Western culture, a black rose is symbolic of death, farewell, rejuvenation or rebirth, or the start of a drastic change; Lily displays this when she experiences Tamaki`s grandmother pressuring him. Background When she was born, she was looked down by her parents for preferring isolation and they saw her existence as something to be cursed. As a result, they earned Lily`s undying hatred and she despised them, seeing them as scum. Upon, meeting her bodyguard she was initially disgusted with him but grew to depend on him for emotional support after he rescued her from a pair of bandits wanting to rob her for her money. She was cold-hearted, emotionless like a doll, and really acted like a icy winter storm towards her biological parents spawning awkward situations when diplomats came to visit. Even, when the common people came to visit, she was so cold that even they left eventually. It is revealed by the maids working in the British Royal Palace, that Lily held hatred towards her biological parents and biological younger sister, with her servant/bodyguard/emotional support Shaka Honda to murder them for mistreating Lily by experimenting on her. Because of her eternal hatred for others, Lily could barely form a emotional connection to others and was often aggressive, lashing out in a fit of rage, and pushing people other than Shaka away to heal her heart. During grade school, she refuses to even talk to anybody leading to her being pulled out of her grade school and given private tutoring. After, she was adopted, Lily showed instability with her emotions labeling her biological parents, and biological younger sister saying that they should burn in Hell. Later, her adoptive mother and father talk to her about her past, and are more horrified at the experiments done on her. Biological Family The British Royal Family The British Royal Family cannot be described as a cohesive family unit, as they do not spend much time together, with many of them holding positions in the Navy, Army, Air Force, and Marines. Even, Lily mentions that she was a part of the Navy`s Top Brass before her parents and younger sister were killed. Unnamed Mother Lily holds animosity for her real mother, and upon learning that some of the British Nobles thought of her real parents as understanding she threants to burn their faces off to the horrified expressions of her classmates. Unnamed Father Much like her mother, Lily holds animosity for her real father, and cannot even as much look at a picture of him. Upon, seeing a picture of him she tears it to shreds and stabs a dagger in the middle of the picture. Sakura Damido Windsor Her younger sister, Lily is described to hate her and describes her as a brat. Adoptive Family The Hitachiin Family The Hitachiin family cannot be described as a cohesive family unit, as they do not spend much time together. Both Hikaru and Kaoru often mention that their parents work a lot and, as a result, cannot be there for them. This leads them to rely and depend only each other, hence their somewhat self-isolating tendencies. Lily describes that her adoptive family is gentle-hearted, loves pranks, and are very accepting in general. Hikaru Hitachiin Abilities Category:Original Characters Category:OC Ouran Academy Students